


【博君一肖】《绝命任务》14-16

by Alex09k



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 强强, 暴力, 血腥, 警匪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex09k/pseuds/Alex09k
Relationships: 王一博/肖战





	【博君一肖】《绝命任务》14-16

绝命任务14-17

14

漆黑狭窄布满看不出颜色的床单、废旧的汽车和破烂的纸箱的巷子中，一个很久没洗澡胡子头发都结缕的中东男人一瘸一拐的奋力奔跑着，一边跑一边仓皇回头张望，浑身汗水混着泥土留下一道道结板的痕迹，谁都不会想到落魄的连流浪汉都不如的男人曾经为势力覆盖老挝缅甸泰国印度的贩毒制毒集团第五把交椅。车、车前边就是车了，马上就到了再走两步就是····砰-------枪声在寂静的深夜小巷划出悠长的回响，向前奔跑的身体来不及收势，大睁的眼睛中极度渴望活下去的微光还在闪烁人却直挺挺的倒在泥土中发出沉闷的声响，血液在黑暗中就像是污水在死不瞑目的男人身下汇聚。

不远处的三辆车中下来四个佣兵，中间车辆的司机恭敬下车打开后座车门，一身黑衣、复古大卷黑色短发的女人轻轻走下车，她像个绅士一样着长靴风衣戴礼帽拿手杖，下车的女人缓缓抬头帽檐下露出的鹰鹫一般的灰绿色眼睛好似带着幽幽绿光，高挑眉加剧了那种野兽般攻击性，一口好听的伦敦腔轻飘飘的从女人嘴里飘出，声音中带出的气场就已经是极强“To have a look at”其中一个白人佣兵端着枪快步向前查看血泊中的中东男人尸体，甚至拔出多功能军刀开始切开创面取子弹，中东男人的尸体被翻过来，右眼直接是一个血洞穿透整个头颅；因为反置浊白之物顺着后脑流出泡在血泊中。佣兵检查完成用鞋底擦了两下刀刃后起身，朝着靠在车上、夹着细长烟嘴、唇角缓缓飘着青烟的女人汇报“High precision strike, right eye shot, one shot killed.The bullet type is 375CheyTac（狙击枪子弹型号）【精确打击，右眼中枪，一击毙命。子弹型号是375CheyTac】”

女人轻轻吐出一口烟，语气中带着随意“M200？（一种狙击枪）It's really interesting.Don't wait any longer, The bullet came from behind us and killed the target.With the effective range of M200.The radius of the area we need to search can be more than 2,270 meters.Our trip is over【M200？真是有趣。不用守了，子弹是从我们身后一击解决目标的，以M200的射程我们的搜查区域半径可达2270米，我们的旅程结束了】”女人迎着风掸了掸烟灰“No hidden means of killing.It's like,‘don't get involved or you'll be punished.’I wonder how these people upset X【毫不掩饰（所属势力实力）的杀人手法，就好像在说：‘不要多管闲事否则后果自负’。真好奇这些人踩了哪个大佬什么雷】”女人的嘴角带起笑意边潇洒转身边上车边吩咐佣兵“I need to know what happened.Continue to check.My gut tells me this is going to be something special.【我需要知道到底发生了什么，继续查，我的直觉告诉我这件事不简单】”

“yes my leader”

肖战最近恢复的已经可以下地走路辽，只是实在是在房子里憋了太久，憋得整个人都快发霉了又烦又燥。肖战现在只感觉骨头缝都生锈了，还憋太久有些精力过于旺盛，旺盛的想去跟牛来个摔跤看看谁是爸爸，但素呢令肖战抓狂的是我们的王大老板还是不允许这个可怜巴巴睁着大眼瞅着门外的肖狐狸出房门。

肖战这两天只能把一身旺盛的比打了鸡血还精神的劲儿用来缠王一博放自己出去，结果王大佬的神色刚刚有些松动迹象就被一个听着好像很着急的电话叫走了，肖战现在很狂躁，他想咬人，就在肖战哼哧着鼓着腮帮子揪着枕头在心里问候王一博十八辈祖宗的时候通讯器响了

肖战哼了一声看都没看通信来源就呲着牙接通了电话：“喂，死王一博你给我麻利儿的滚回来！爷要出门，要出门！”对面像是没人一样久久沉默，肖战有些奇怪，王一博不怼自己或者嘲笑自己除非他嘴被封起来了，怎么没声啊。肖战疑惑的把通讯界面通过光屏调出，只见上边儿赫然显示着玲子（刘子玲），肖战尴尬的有些结结巴巴“呃····玲玲子，不好意思我以为······”刘子玲直接打断了肖战，声音中透着努力压制的愤怒“你以为谁？王一博？又换了一个啊？真是好艳福！”

肖战直接瞪眼了，怎么了这是？这说的什么和什么啊？交往这么多年虽然并没有多么轰轰烈烈但也是岁月静好细水长流，玲子的性格温温柔柔善察人意说话从来没有像今天这样夹枪带棒过，是因为最近自己什么都没交代就消失了两三个月中途连一次联系都没有？想到这里肖战惊呆了，这两三个月自己一次都没想过要给玲子打个电话，甚至如果没有今天这个电话自己都不知道什么时候能想起自己女朋友这个人······

肖战脑子有些空白，对面的刘子玲以为他是默认了声音越发的冷了“肖战，我们俩都不小了，早都过了风花雪月的年纪，我以为我们是过日子，结果没想到只是个幌子！”肖战听的更懵了这都什么和什么“玲子，你说的什么意思我····”

“很简单，肖战我问你，我现在说我要结婚，你娶不娶，我想要个孩子，你给不给！”玲子的声音带起些许小鼻音，听着让人心疼

“我······”肖战犹豫了“给我一晚上时间可以吗？”

耳麦中传来玲子早知道一般的笑声“不用了，肖战你害怕压力就不要走那条路啊，你这样算什么？！”肖战张嘴想要说话耳麦中却传来了挂断的滴滴声，肖战呆呆的睁着眼睛一眨不眨，他完全没明白到底发生了什么到底为什么就被求婚了，说要郑重考虑一下难道不是人之常情？结果人直接被气得分手了·····不过这不是最奇怪的，最奇怪的是自己没有一点儿难过，就好像交往女友是很久以前的事了一样。肖战本来轻松到不行的心情被这一个电话弄的沉重起来，本来一直在忽视的变化真的应该重视了，自己现在真的真的是前所未有的轻松快乐，自己难道不是个被哥们儿性命威胁过来的人质吗，从什么时候开始剑拔弩张针尖儿对麦芒的氛围变成现在这样的……

噗的一声，肖战自闭的一头栽进蚕丝被中。

汽车一路颠簸顺着航线深入沙漠腹地，朝着因为地下河流改道而荒废的死城驶去，原本应该热闹的城市如今只剩下断壁残垣，垃圾与尘沙中连一个活物都无处找寻，灰败的毫无声息的死城在深夜中更显得萧索孤寂阴气森森。王一博下了车，微微一甩手，食指与中指指之间微弱的冰冷刃辉一闪而过雪茄头掉落在杂草中。王一博点起雪茄，金属包边儿的皮鞋踩着荒地的垃圾枯枝不紧不慢的走进因年久失修而锈迹斑斑看不出原来颜色的医院，墙体裂痕爬满整栋大楼、豁口的玻璃门窗像是老人漏风的门牙被夜风吹的咣当咣当。

王一博的身影刚刚出现早已等在门旁的黑西服躬身接应，守门佣兵们齐刷刷的老板喊得震慑十足。黑西服刚准备汇报目前情况王一博的通信便响了“说”

“大哥，一切按照您的布置进展顺利，女的没有直接愤懑分手而是去求婚肖先生”

王一博挑眉，语气没有丝毫变化就是多了点点不屑“求婚?如果能结何必等到现在，正好坐实。把监听发给我”

“是”

王一博挂断通讯朝着一旁引路的黑西服微微颔首“说，什么情况”

黑西服皱起眉头语气中的嗜血暴力压都压不住“头儿，那群人踏马的不知道听到了什么风声，艹一个个拿着您当筹码找外援，狗兔崽子的。我们按照您的要求活的抓不找就直接高端军事设备专业军事人员狙杀，目前全部拦截，子弹总共5发，按照满弹来看应该还有2发没找到，根据当时在现场的人的口供综合来看有一个人身上中了两弹，结合情况就是昨天夜里我们炸到的弗罗曼，但是到现在他娘的就是不松口，这人身上一发都没有，咬死了说自己因为他妈的伤重自己挖出来扔了艹”

王一博走到停尸房门前凉凉的看了一眼黑西服“话这么多不如改行说相声”

黑西服浑身汗毛都竖起来了立刻噤声恭恭敬敬的弯腰开门，在王一博进去后努力的想要在关门的时候让锈的一碰就碎的门不发出那令人牙酸的声音。

看着房间正中被锁在立起铁床上的血人王一博没说话只是慵懒的叼着烟走近，周围守着的人看见王一博立刻问候，老大、头儿此起彼伏。王一博朝着诸位兄弟微微颔首所有人全部退出房间带好门。停尸房只剩下一个看不出死活的血尸和没有丝毫表情却锋利无比的王老板，低沉的淡淡的声音在空中飘荡“佛罗曼，许久不见，遥想当年也是个枭雄，如今狗熊也不比滋味如何？”

浑身是血污，连衣服本来的颜色都已看不出，血痂将一条一条的伤口与破烂的挂在身上的布条黏在一起，充血青肿的眼皮抬都没抬。王一博笑了拿着燃了一半儿的雪茄走进，像是好心为佛洛曼排忧解难一样一条条缓缓地扯下与伤口长在一起的布条，看着因为痛而颤抖的人将雪茄慢慢的点在皮肉外翻的创，空气中响起轻微的呲呲声，如同烤肉一般

“我知道你不想说，想着死也要给我找不痛快，可惜了我们都不是什么好人而我最不喜欢的就是守·规·矩”

血人动了他睁开充血的眼镜死死地盯着面前像是个慵懒的豹子一样但眼神却如同冰凉利刃的男人，嘶哑的声音低的只有面对面的两人才能听见“你做了什么！”

王一博随手扔掉熄灭的雪茄摘下手表放在另一旁满是灰尘的铁床上，接着不紧不慢的脱下西装外套也放在上面，随后一边儿解开两颗领扣、卷起哑光黑衬衫的衣袖一边走向另一个铁床一脚下去踹翻再一脚跺下一根锈迹斑斑的床腿儿拎在手中“没做什么，就是打算将被你送到澳洲藏起来的妻子儿女放进一个屋子里，让后放进一群壮汉好生伺候她们。当然，一个一个来，一个被伺候的时候另几个需要好好欣赏”

弗罗曼愤怒的摇动着铁床，试图下来打死眼前拎着棍子正慢慢走进自己的男人“你不守十诫！你······”话音未落被王一博一棍子把剩下的话打进肚子里，棍子向上顶起弗罗曼的下巴，男人微微眯起眼睛，唇角挂起似笑非笑“跟我打过交道的人都知道，不论黑道规矩还是白道规矩，在我这里都不是规矩”旋即又一棍子抡在弗罗曼德侧腰上“你应该感谢自己运气好我最近心情不错，否则就是在这间屋子里守着你他们伟大的父亲演”

弗罗曼被两棍子抡的半天都顺不上一口气，王一博一脚连人带床踹倒在地，铁棍定在弗罗曼右腿小腿肌肉上“我给你个机会，在我把你这条腿废了之前给我个答复，我满意了，就放过你一家老少”弗罗曼鼓着眼镜就是不开口，王一博举起铁棍没有丝毫停顿狠狠地穿进佛罗曼小腿肌肉中，撕心裂肺的惨叫声似乎让王一博身上的气势更加迫人，就像是闻到鲜血苏醒的野兽“别觉得我在跟你开玩笑，我这人最不会讲的就是笑话”

王一博握着铁棍狠狠地搅动，看到佛罗曼快要疼背气儿的样子拔出铁棍从一旁的西服口袋中拿出一管针剂，大拇指踢掉帽盖对着佛罗曼扎了下去。

将铁棍钉进佛罗曼另一只腿中王一博起身打开通讯连接到一个频道，语气听着与平常问人要不要吃饭一样清淡“你会很清醒的看完下面的画面，高兴么”

王一博转身对着耳麦说了句开始，光屏画面里房间中恐慌不安抱在一起的两男三女周围忽然围起一大群黑人白人胖汉，首先被拎出来的是一个保养的很好看着像三十多岁的中年妇人，夫人尖叫着哭的妆都花成黑漆漆的一片糊在眼睛周围，被撕扯着上衣裤子，疯狂的想爬着逃跑却被抓着脚拎回来，最后那保养不错的白花花的躯体出现在众人面前，被两个人按着狠狠地入的剧烈颠簸起来，身后的子女被掐着下巴强迫观看，哭喊声求饶声剧烈刺激着人们的善念。

靠在一旁的铁床上王一博看着眼睛睁的仿佛马上就要裂开一般的佛罗曼勾起唇角“你看如果你刚才说了你的妻子就不会受此一难，接下来是你的儿子，被轮完能不能活着我不敢保证，你自己掂量 ”佛罗曼剧烈的挣扎着，声音嘶哑带着些许颤抖怒吼“A！你不怕报应吗？！”王一博侧头点起一支烟“报应？我们这样的人怕报应，说出来你自己会信吗？”弗罗曼不甘心的大吼“我说，我说！让那群畜生停下，并且你要保证放过我的妻儿”王一博一口烟吹在佛罗曼脸上“你，有什么筹码跟我谈判？”佛罗曼死死地咬着后槽牙“我说，当我看到子弹上的标号后我就知道你身边那人是个警察，作为交换筹码我给了Lisa交换他帮我离开中东去澳洲”

王一博没有任何情绪起伏的声音响起“两颗一起？”

佛罗曼闭了闭眼睛“对”

话音刚落一棍子抡到佛罗曼头心，皮开肉绽大片大片的肉屑脱落；第二棍子接着落下，血花四溅佛罗曼两眼失焦白眼翻得跟死鱼一样；第三棍子落下，头骨开裂血液混着浊白汩汩留下整张脸已看不出原来的样子；第四棍子脑浆混着血液飞溅而出，头盖直接碎掉温热的还在跳动大脑从碎掉的地方溢出，溅了王一博一身一脸。王一博不以为意地随手擦了一把脸，昏暗的的光下殷红的血污让锋利英俊的脸阴翳起来“早说多好，浪费我陪肖sir的时间”说完一棍子插进被活活打死的佛罗曼心脏位置，拍了拍身上慢慢的带好表扣好袖口拎起一旁的西装搭在肩上一步一步走出停尸房，留下一具头碎了一半眼珠脑子滚落一地、颈椎因为大力打击断裂整个碎掉的脑袋以一个诡异的姿势歪在一边、心口钉着铁棍血液从铁棍中喷出的尸体

王一博对着通讯说了句杀了后挂断，从手下手中接过一套干净的灰格西装拉开车门上了车。王一博换好衣服看着通讯界面九条未接来电勾起唇角，示意黑西服将买好的东西放到后备箱后才慢悠悠的拨通电话，电话没响两声对面就穿出肖战没精打采的声音“王一博，你干什么去了？晚饭时间过多久了怎么还不回来？想饿死我吗？饿死也犯法我告诉你，饿死是虐杀！”王一博语气忽然意味深长“我不回去阿姨也会给你做饭，怎么会饿死？”肖战被怼的接不上话，色厉内苒的吼了句“赶紧滚回来”就挂了通讯，王一博被扣电话也不恼反而眯起眼睛笑起来，马上就能吃了，比预计的快很多啊，就是不知尝起来这滋味如何

15

王一博的车消失在恐怖片背景一般满是灰尘蜘蛛网的破败小巷中，只留下一片血污的昂贵ZEGAN哑光锦绣黑西装。说话压不住暴力嗜血感的黑西服重新出现在王一博刚刚离开的地方，所有的黑西服围在他身边站的恭恭敬敬，有一个亲近些的小弟实在是按耐不住凑在大块头耳边小声地问道：“俊哥，头儿为什么追着败狗杀？不像头儿的风格啊”王俊吸着牙缝发出啧啧的声音，手一下一下不轻不重的拍着那个小弟的脸“想活久一点儿就闭紧眼睛嘴巴，别他妈跟个婆娘一样。另外头儿的心思别他娘的胡猜，你要是能明白你就坐你俊哥我这位置了”

小弟被拍的低着头不敢动嘴里连忙应着“是是，俊哥教训的是”

王俊拍了一下那个小弟的肩旁后招呼着众人回到医院笑的残忍血腥“干活了”

肖战百无聊赖的看着有一面墙那么大的曲面光屏电视，光屏里播放着时下最新的美国爆米花动作电影，嘴里咔嚓咔嚓的嚼着薯片，看着自己手里又空了的包装袋耍无赖一样的躺在水床上大叫智能保姆机器人给自己送薯片

王一博经过虹膜识别打开门映入眼帘的就是可怜的一米半高的保姆机器人被肖战指使的迈着小短腿拼命赶上肖战报菜名一样的指令，舞动着小细胳膊费力的拿着零食饮料冰激凌。王一博拦住保姆机器人，却因这个机器人智能度不高没被搭理，王一博第二下干脆利索的给可怜的小机器人摁关机了，肖战抱着抱枕在床上打滚，拖着长腔嚎叫“小红，怎---么---还----不----过---来-------”王一博摇了摇头脸上挂起使坏笑意，端起保姆机器人手中的托盘悄无声息的走向埋头打滚的肖战，迅雷不及掩耳之势拉开肖战的后襟把一瓶冻成冰块儿的饮料丢了进去，肖战啊的大叫一声被冰的一个鲤鱼打挺跳到地毯上，跟被烫了似的浑身抖动，跳了半天才把瓶子抖出来。看着面前不知道何时回来的王一博端着自己刚刚叫小红拿的零食站在一旁笑的发出鹅叫声，肖战咬牙切齿的扑了过去“王·一·博！”

王一博没反抗，就那么被肖战掐着脖子推//倒在地毯上，零食纷纷落落洒了一地，盘子啪嗒一声砸在两人脚边。肖战看着王一博被自己掐着脖子怼在地上还笑的一脸戏谑被激起胜负欲，弯着眼睛低头凑近与王一博“真没想到我么们英明神武的王大老板还有这么幼稚的恶趣味，用哥哥跟你玩儿捉迷藏吗？”

王一博轻轻一笑，一只手飞快地握住肖战掐着自己脖子的两手，在肖战没反应过来的瞬间两人位置调换。肖战瞪着眼睛一脸懵圈的被王一博压着两只手摁在地上。就在肖战反应过来局势不对准备嘴上讨点儿便宜的时候被王一博伸出舌尖舔//过自己鼻尖的举止吓的准备说的话愣是一个音儿没出来。

王一博看着肖战受惊的样子就想笑想使坏，王一博坏笑着俯身嘴唇擦过肖战脸颊凑近肖战耳边，大提琴般的低沉嗡鸣在肖战耳边响起，湿热的气息激起一阵儿过电般的酥麻顺着耳根流到腰窝，肖战无意识的咬了咬嘴唇“肖sir还记不记得与我的赌约”肖战愣了愣“什么赌约？”王一博朝着肖战耳孔中吹了口气，肖战只觉得腰际一阵发软，咬着嘴唇的动作又用力了几分

“肖sir真忘事啊，当初是谁说伤好之后与我打一架，输了的答应对方一个要求的？”王一博将肖战两只手拉到头顶用一只手压住，另一只手慢慢的顺着肩膀滑//到精瘦的腰肢肖战一个哆嗦瞬间回神儿腰身一侧两腿上下一搭将利索的王一博掀了下去。

肖战弯起眼睛嫣红的小舌尖儿舔//过下唇站起来居高临下的看着躺在地上好整以暇望着自己的王一博“王老板我有答应吗？”王一博左边脸颊挂起小括号轻轻一弹直接从原地站起来，单手整理着西服衣领眼睛由下向上看向肖战，属于王一博的具有极强攻击性的眼神却并不让肖战讨厌

肖战歪着头用欣赏的眼神从上到下扫着王一博，举止毫不夸张却很有力度感的整理自己的西装举手投足间透出一种尽在掌握的自信和冷冽的贵气真养眼。

王一博就那么用像是要立刻跃起扑向猎物一般的眼神盯着嘴角和眼尾弯成一个弧度的肖战，声音低沉磁性的说：“想跟我打就必须下注，否则实在难以让人提起兴趣”肖战笑的人畜无害、眉眼弯弯弯的非常标准，但熟悉他的都知道这是标准的狐狸样儿，每当肖战露出这种表情时要么是被人激起兴趣跃跃欲试要么就是憋着坏满肚子黑水儿，只不过不论怎样总有人要倒霉就是“好啊，我也觉得赌才会有意思，不过你真的不需要给答应的要求加个范围吗？”说到这里肖战脸上挂起玩味的笑容，欠儿欠儿的“我怕你付不起”

王一博伸出猩红的舌头扫过自己上唇眼神直勾勾的盯着肖战“不用怕，我付得起”肖战抱着胳膊后退两步彻底撕开自己温和的没有锋芒的伪装露出腹黑恶趣味喜好挑战与刺激的另一面“既然如此什么时候打在哪里打王老板可有安排？”

王一博笑了，笑意并没有爬到眼睛改变那个充满攻击性的直白眼神“别急，先出去给我们的肖大英雄放放风”

肖战一听可以出门了眼睛刷的一下子亮起来，一下子睁的滚圆“可以出去了？！”在的到王一博肯定的点头后一下子跳起来飞奔到卧室随便穿了个白西裤配白底儿黑线竖纹的衬衫飞奔出来，一把抓住王一博小臂拉着王一博就冲出家门，活脱脱像一只被主人憋家太久的二哈，迫不及待的要上街撒丫狂奔

16

两个人坐着车一路来到一个直冲云霄鱼骨型建筑前，这一路上肖战的大眼睛叽里咕噜东看西看就没停下过。两人下车来到大门口，一个小姑娘拦下了两人的去路，白胖的小手一左一右抓住两人衣袖，却生生的小奶音简直萌化，肖战温柔的笑起来眉眼弯的分外好看。他笑着蹲下捏着小姑娘的胖小手慢慢的问道：“小公主你的妈妈呢”小姑娘眨巴着大眼睛笑起来露出嘴巴里就两颗的小牙儿，边笑边从怀里拿出一个皱巴巴的卡片举到肖战面前，肖战双手接过卡片没想到自己刚一松手小奶团子一样的萌娃就跑了。

肖战站起身来一脸可惜，还没揉脸呢，那鼓鼓的小奶膘一定很好捏，王一博在一旁挂着笑默默的看着肖战一边儿叹气、一边儿扫着自己的脸、一边儿努力辨别卡上的字，不说话也不帮忙。

“唉，是中文啊，写的大哥哥帮我上6楼拿一把钥匙好吗，当然行啊走老王，去看看这是不是酒店活动”肖战歪头朝着王一博示意come on后，也不管王一博就兴冲冲的自己跑向电梯，还真是憋太久了，以前从不会这么孩子性儿的，王一博抬了一下眉摇着头跟上

“六楼六楼，嘿到了”叮――电梯门打开了一个美丽的中东姑娘等在那里，拿着一个包装的很好的盒子递给肖战，肖战疑惑的接过盒子一看，上面用狐狸小贴画写着钥匙两个字“哇哦，这真是……”肖战看着王一博笑起来“适合带着孩子来玩儿，简直是亲子游戏”说话的功夫盒子被肖战暴力拆箱，里边儿是一把钥匙和一张卡片，肖战一挑眉“果然”，卡片上写着：请来18楼寻找一个适合的锁并打开它。

肖战朝着王一博举了举手中的卡挑着眉问：“老王你猜是开什么锁”王一博挂着单边儿小括号单手插在西裤口袋中逼近肖战“打开――心锁”王一博另一只手放在肖战砰砰跳的心脏上，将肖战逼至电梯角落，眼睛直直的看着肖战，又是那种像是要吃人一样的眼神。肖战被撩的措不及防，眨了两下眼睛缓过来后挂起欠欠儿的笑容一把推开王一博“边儿去，别拿对姑娘的把戏对爷我，听没听说过同性绝缘”王一博带着坏笑慢不经心的来了一句：“没听说过，我倒觉得对肖sir挺来电”结果骚话换来了专心投入找锁的肖战一个大白眼儿。

到了18楼在电梯打开的一瞬间肖战笑了转身对着王一博边后退边带着挑衅说：“搏击场，王老板不知在下输了可还能得到您老‘精心准备’的惊喜？”与聪明人在一起就是轻松，不用说就能猜出来，不出所料的话应该是早就已经怀疑，只是现在确定了罢。王一博单手插兜唇角挂起带着痞气儿的笑容“当然，既然是‘精心准备’就没有不送出去的道理”

肖战大笑起来，脱下衬衫绑好绑带，薄薄的一层肌肉贴在修长精瘦的身体表面分外的好看，让人情不自禁想象着汗水顺着经络流下的画面。王一博欣赏了一会儿肖战的身体，看着肖战这毫不掩饰熊熊战意的模样笑了，脱下西装外套一把丢在一旁，微微仰头缓缓的一颗一颗解开衬衫扣，露出精瘦但是一身明显肌肉的结实身材。

两人做好前期准备后相视一笑同时在对方脸上看到了强大的自信和战意，同时踏上搏击擂台心有灵犀的突然间同时进攻。王一博一个上步一拳招呼上肖战后脑，丝毫没客气；肖战一个快速侧身接着一拳；两人身影交错开，紧接着肖战一个低鞭王一博提腿挡住顺势上步一个劲拳直上胸骨交叉处；肖战侧身抬手一挡紧接着一个直拳；王一博迅速旋身两人再次错开；丝毫没有停顿肖战的腿劈头盖脸的砸下来，被王一博的胳膊完全挡住，最后一脚被王一博两手一上一下抓死轮了出去，肖战在落地一瞬间护住要害尽量减轻损失两腿一拧睁开王一博铁钳一般的大手束缚两腿一旋直接站了起来接着一个扫腿。

两人乒乒乓乓拳拳到肉带起拳风阵阵没一个手下留情，但两人的打法却能看出明显差别，肖战主要是以让对方失去行动力为准而王一博却是招招狠辣全是死手，最后嘭的一声肖战整个人面朝下被摔在地上，来不及反应背上生生受了一记膝跪脸都白了，王一博一记膝跪之后顺势双膝滑开死死压在肖战肩关节凹陷处，同时一直胳膊穿过肖战脖颈用裸绞锁死另一只手掐起肖战因为窒息涨红的脸颊掐的肖战嘴微张，王一博低沉磁性的声音带着胜利者的挑衅“肖sir你。输。了”肖战艰难的举手示意认输，裸绞几十秒大脑充血紧接着就是窒息休克，胜负毫无疑问。

其实按照王一博习惯一膝盖下去接着是两只手拉起对方脑袋干脆利落的把头掰个180度，对肖战哪能真下死手。两人从开打到结束总共没有三分钟，肖战趴在地上缓了半天，坐起来后盘着腿骂抱着手好整以暇的靠着围栏站着的王一博“王一博，你是个人吗，切磋有这么招招下死手的？不知道的还以为您老借着切磋想直接杀了我呢”王一博抬着眉头微微后仰垂着眼睛看着肖战“你们警察擒拿格斗主要目标是擒拿，而我们是杀人，这么多年已是习惯。只要你给敌人再爬起来的机会就会收获血泪教训甚至命的代价，不论是自己的命还是兄弟的命，这就是你我的不同”肖战沉默了，两个人的环境不同造成两人的打法不一样，就像两人的行事风格不同一样。

从刚开始憋着一口气要查王一博炸他尾巴把他丢进监狱到现在听着他轻描淡写的说着杀人，肖战都不知道该怎么理解自己的变化，兄弟护短吗……肖战还在出神，王一博已经穿上衬衫随便扣了两颗扣子走出搏击场。

肖战看着单手插兜靠在电梯门前露着大片胸肌的王一博弯起眼睛拍拍屁股站起来，穿上衬衫边走边系扣。两人走进电梯王一博看着笑起来的肖战也跟着带上小括号“走，去看你的‘惊喜’”

肖战忽然朝着王一博挑了一下眉毛问道：“为什么会给我送礼？这不过年不过节也不是我生日的···

“叮”，电梯停在64层王一博走出电梯声音飘荡在空气中压的肖战心口发闷“这边儿的事情在明天就能结束，明天后我们当初的约定就到期了，以后估计再无交集。为庆祝我们在一起这还算愉快的时光我送你个礼物留做纪念”

肖战的心情瞬间低落，毫无缘由甚至有些后悔出来，不出来的话是不是就不会记起两人的交集是有个时限的。

就这么想着走出电梯一抬头被眼前的景象定在原地，入眼是一片画廊，当代写实派、抽象派、印象派；朦胧、魔幻、杂乱线条、色块、甚至是全色，一个片区一个风格。

肖战有些激动的冲到一片蓝色区域，指着上边的画作兴奋的冲着王一博喊道“毕加索蓝色时期！怎么可能出现在这里！”一边儿说一边儿激动的跑到一幅画前“这是《年老的吉他弹奏者》蓝色时期最有名的画作，受好友卡斯洛自杀的影响，毕加索整个时期全部是阴郁的蓝色蓝绿色，几乎没有亮色，这种极致的情感色彩是多么有冲击性！”肖战恋恋不舍的看完后跑到一片色彩浓郁饱满的区域，声音都激动的发抖“《卡蕾米耶夫人》！戴维画的巴黎社交名媛朱丽叶.卡雷米耶肖像画，它不是在卢浮宫吗？！《守夜人》守夜人！瑞恩的守夜人！它不是在阿姆斯丹吗，那层清漆被清理人们才看到他面纱下的脸。油画的饱和与明亮感画人物场景总会给你厚重的历史文艺气息，一幅画一个故事娓娓道来”

肖战一边儿跟个进城乡巴佬一样激动的大喊大叫一边儿冲着后边手插兜走的不紧不慢的王一博解说，也不管王一博听不听得懂感不感兴趣“《日出.印象》！莫奈的经典画作，印象派的开山之作！令人窒息的美，光的变幻与律动，完全以视觉经验的感知为出发点，侧重表现光线氛围中变幻无穷的外观，打破传统的构图画法，突破之作！”

肖战跑到另一边更激动了哆哆嗦嗦的话都说不利索了“梵梵高……梵高！《夜晚露天咖啡座》！《夜间咖啡馆》！《吃马铃薯的人》！《风车小镇》！《星夜》！《向日葵》！我最喜欢的画家！真的真的都是他的画！你怎么做到的？！这些都在博物馆里的名作怎么会怎么会”肖战的样子感觉像是随时能晕过去

王一博很满意肖战现在的反应，一个人费尽心思准备“惊喜”，接受礼物的人表现的越惊喜激动会越让人有满足感。满足别人的快乐，之前的王一博从没有体会过，现在体会了才发觉，嗯，还不坏。

从西裤口袋中抽出手拉着肖战顺着长廊走到另一边低沉的声音带着笑意“这是当代名家的画作，有些是真迹，来肖大艺术家，猜猜看。”

肖战愣了，真迹？！之前那些都看不出差别，如果不是知道那些宝贝都在各国博物馆，肖战都快相信那是真的了，还有真迹？！肖战走进第一副画就让他激动起来“《协和三联画》！曾梵志？我的天梦幻写实主义画派布劳尔？！他开创的维也纳梦幻写实主义画派深受佛罗伊德精神分析学说影响，强调梦和潜意识在欧洲画坛独树一帜你看你看”

“安杰伊.马祖尔！这个很冷，你怎么会知道的？他的画作能让你直接接受人之美与艺术的暴力冲击。依赖和约束所缠绕，这些依赖和约束既源于人际关系，也源于每个作品中人的内在经历和困境，展现探寻，这就是他喜欢的，你看这副”

王一博静静的看着肖战兴奋的叽叽喳喳，指着一副副画讲解着。这是王一博第一次看到肖战兴奋开心到雀跃的样子，很干净很天真。王一博打了个响指一个小机器人端着早已醒好的红酒平稳的走来，王一博拿起两杯红酒走向肖战“这么开心不喝点儿小酒儿祝个兴？”

肖战笑的很灿烂，王一博从肖战亮晶晶的眼睛里能看到热爱。王一博笑着看肖战一饮而尽后举起酒杯喉结滚动也喝了个干净，小机器人给两人倒好酒肖战又一口干，王一博有些诧异，酒量不错，可是资料上显示酒量一般的啊。第三杯下肚肖战珉着嘴嘟起脸两只手手拍了拍自己的鼓起来的红扑扑的腮帮子“怎么…有点儿晕……嗯……”王一博愣了片刻后大笑起来“哈哈哈哈哈哈不是肖战，这是酒不是饮料，酒量不行还这么喝你说为什么会晕”肖战没管身边大笑的王一博把小机器人刚倒好的酒又一口闷了，喝完之后两只手手托着腮蹲在地上“嗯，好喝(✪▽✪)”王一博笑的大白牙露着一片眼睛却看不见了，陪着可可爱爱的肖战蹲下，语气都不禁带上了哄孩子的声调儿“肖战，你喜欢画画为什么要当警察？”

双手托腮的肖战笑出兔牙“因为……因为可以做有意义的事情，可以、可以帮助别人”

王一博将酒杯从肖战手中连哄带骗的拿下来，连同自己的一起放进托盘里，命令机器人离开，整个人忽然欺身向前将肖战压倒在地。肖战躺在地上表情像是晒着太阳舒服的打起呼噜的猫咪，王一博胳膊肘撑在肖战脑袋两侧嗡嗡的声音响起“喜欢吗”肖战半眯着眼睛点点头

“这些画全部都是一比一扫摹在画布上的，还有后边8副真画，就是我给你的‘惊喜’，我会派人给你送回香港，开心么？”肖战挂起灿烂的笑容呲着兔牙使劲点点头

王一博凑近肖战与他鼻尖碰鼻尖“记不记得输的人要答应赢的人一个要求”肖战咧着嘴继续点头

王一博带着笑一只手扣住肖战后脑狠狠地吻了下去，肖战的眼睛瞬间睁的滚圆惊呼没来得及出口就被王一博含进口中，舌头灵活的趁机探进肖战嘴里，吮吸啃咬，水声儿啧啧。王一博的手趁着肖战愣神之际灵活的从衬衫下摆滑进，顺着肖战后背游走。肖战一激灵回过神来，像是被刺激了胜负欲一口回咬上去，男人在情事上天性都是进攻

肖战双手攀住王一博肩膀一使劲两人坐了起来，再一使劲儿两人站起，王一博被肖战狠狠地一把推在玻璃墙上，舌头顶着王一博的舌头攻进王一博口中用力的吮吸搅动，一寸寸扫过感受着王一博渐渐粗重的呼吸心中的成就感来的莫名其妙，两人狠狠地亲吻对方，到最后不像是亲吻反倒像是啃咬，在一瞬间王一博的嘴唇被肖战咬破血腥味绵延在两人口腔中，王一博的兽性刹那间被血腥味点燃

肖战被狠狠推倒在地发出响亮的咚――

王一博一把扯开肖战的衬衫，唇舌从肖战耳廓到脖颈一路流连、吮吸舔舐，过电般的感觉从耳廓传遍全身，酥麻感顺着王一博啃噬过的地方流到尾椎骨，前所未有的体验让肖战的眼角微红，被啃食的红肿的嘴唇微微张开轻轻喘息，本就精致到漂亮的脸似乎爬上了性感

眼前的画面让王一博现在只想狠狠地狠狠地草哭他，湿热的唇舌一路吻到胸口，看着肖战不小的乳晕和挺立起来的乳头王一博舔了一下嘴唇一口含了进去，粗糙的舌苔重重的划过乳头，战栗感瞬间通遍全身引得肖战腰身发软“啊~”

肖战没抑制住的呻吟深深刺激着王一博的神经，王一博听见自己大脑中有一根弦崩断了，不管肖战扭动的阻拦一把拽下小战的腰带，连同西裤内裤一起，忽然身下已空下体微凉让肖战微微有些回神，王一博发觉了，他含起另一边的乳头乳晕，舌头灵活的舔舐挺立的乳头，肖战再一次叫出声，王一博另一只手拽起肖战另一边的乳头捻动，双重刺激下激的肖战不由自主的挺起胸头后仰“啊哈啊哈啊~”

王一博丝毫没有停留带着薄茧的手伸向肖战有一点点抬头迹象的性器上下撸动起来“啊~啊――不不……”肖战的眼睛湿润了，头后仰的更厉害了，本就肩宽腰窄的身材变成一条漂亮的曲线，王一博双眼赤红松开扯着肖战乳头的手解开自己的腰带拿出半勃起的性器与肖战的握在一起撸动唇舌吮吸舔舐肖战的乳晕牙齿轻轻擦刮乳头，肖战几十年第一次受这种刺激没几下就泄在王一博手中

王一博粗鲁的将肖战翻了个个儿趴在地上，伸手抓着揉着肖战滚圆挺翘的屁股借着手上肖战自己的东西揉向那个软软的紧紧闭着的小口，肖战不适应的叫了一声“啊不不不要，你要做什么”想要挣扎可是奈何醉的晕晕乎乎怎么可能挣脱的了兽性大发的王一博，王一博将肖战的一只手毫不客气的拧在身后锁死，另一只手试探性的插入那个闭的死死的就是不张嘴的小口“嗯，不不……”小战难受的扭动想要逃脱在身体里做乱的手指，可惜完全没用，就在王一博试探的戳来戳去忽然戳到一处时肖战睁大眼睛仰起头“啊~”王一博挂起坏笑“是.这.里.么”一边说一边一下一下精准的戳刺那一处“啊~啊――不啊~不”莫名的快感铺天盖地的席卷，刺激的肖战大声叫起来，眼眶中泪水积蓄，刚刚射过的性器再次站起，水流的滴滴答答

王一博将手指由一根加到两根，附身舔咬着肖战的耳廓耳垂低沉沙哑的声音摩挲着肖战的耳朵引起心脏的阵阵悸动“舒服么战哥？”肖战张着嘴摇头“啊哈啊哈，啊――不不要啊~嗯嗯不要不啊――”肖战再一次射了出来，王一博看着因为射精而抽动的肖战舔着嘴唇掰开肖战的屁股，扶着粗大滚烫的性器插进肖战从没使用过的小口，龟头刚刚进去肖战就痛的惨叫着摇头想要向前爬“啊――不不，进不去的，太大了，不要我求你”肖战带着哭腔的声音吓得王一博连忙退出来“别哭别哭，我不进去不进去了”

下身胀痛的像是要爆了一般，王一博咬着牙将肖战两腿并拢，肖战吓得想往前爬，王一博伏身趴在肖战背上低沉的声音因为情欲变得嘶哑“我不进去，帮帮我”都是男人肖战当然知道王一博现在有多难受，不忍的心情泛上心头，肖战不再挣扎。王一博啃噬着肖战的后颈肩膀，沉身插进肖战紧闭的两腿之间大，在腿嫩肉中快速抽插起来

模拟性交般的举动让肖战内心有些羞耻却又有些战栗，王一博粗大灼热的阳具在自己大腿根抽插，一下一下顶着自己的囊袋，粗粝的手揉捏着乳头，快感再次袭来，肖战的手情不自禁的抚慰起自己的前端，粗重的呼吸声与喘息呻吟声混在一起交织出一片淫靡

17

清晨的阳光洒进沙特豪华的7星级酒店64层，完全玻璃墙包括穹顶都是剔透玻璃的房间中空间极其庞大，接近250平的画室只是其中一个隔间，整个64层只有一个房间，这个房间的面积可想而知

美式透亮简约式装修风格，抬头就可以看见天空。里边从泳池到浴汤、健身房、吧台、厨房、吊床大水床甚至是小型高尔夫球场、武场一应俱全，很明显这是蓄谋已久的择吞入腹，只是一般人下不起这血本儿

王一博早早的醒来，心情极为愉悦的举着铁，门铃叮咚，王一博连忙放开推手快步走向大门，小机器人先行一步打开门接进餐车，王一博向机器人做了个禁声的手势后推着餐车走进卧室，机器人点着头退下。

肖战是被难受醒的，浑身像是跑了8万米一般又酸又痛，脑袋像是被车轮碾过一样，怎么了这是？肖战甩甩头环顾四周，完全陌生的环境，这是哪里？肖战警觉起身，盖在身上的白色蚕丝被滑落，一身触目惊心的青青紫紫的吻痕、手指捏痕昭示着昨晚发生过什么，肖战直接呆坐在床上，两腿之间的刺痛感；红肿胀痛的屁股；轻轻一舔还能尝到隐隐血腥味的唇角就像是在诉说着前一夜两个人纠缠的有多疯狂，碎片儿的记忆断断续续在肖战脑海中闪回，肖战刹那间冷汗遍布全身，手抖哆嗦起来

王一博推着餐车走进卧室就看见醒了的肖战坐在床上发呆，看着那精瘦漂亮的身体上自己留下的痕迹，王一博的心情更愉悦了，灿烂的笑容比那天空中八九点钟的太阳还耀眼“战哥醒了？正好，饿吗，我点的日料，很清淡”餐车推到房间放好，肖战依旧一动没动，王一博有些奇怪想起什么后有些担心，快步走到床前“战哥，是身体不舒服吗？我记得没……”还未说出口的话被迎面而来的毫不留情的拳头打断了。王一博咬着牙硬生生受了肖战一拳，踉跄后退两步脸部微微红肿唇角顷刻间泛紫。王一博眼神变得锋利不以为意的活动了一下下颌骨“战哥，这是什么意思”

肖战的眼神中出现的愤怒复杂与厌恶深深地刺激着王一博的心脏，相比之下那一记重拳简直轻如鸿毛。肖战毫不遮掩的起身，像一只被侵犯领的暴怒野兽，一步步走进王一博，两人对立而站、两方气势凌然，空气中哔哩啪啦火花四溅“王.一.博，我真的是高看你了，我们以为我们只是生存环境不同；我以为我们三观相合；我以为你跟别的那些黑色王八蛋不一样结果我错了，你是一个喝醉的对你没防备心的男人做那些龌蹉事，跟强//奸有什么分别？！”

王一博眯起眼睛挂起似笑非笑，他怒了“肖战，你是喝醉了但没有失去意识，你要想想清楚刚开始那个吻是谁回应我的，是谁把我摁在墙上啃//咬咬到我一嘴伤，别说的跟你被强/迫一样”说到这里王一博像是想起了什么挂起痞笑，猩红的舌头探出嘴唇画了个弧收回，眼神中的侵略性像是要把肖战烧穿“肖sir需不需要我帮你回忆回忆你昨晚爽的射/了几次，叫的有多淫.荡？”

“王一博你个王.八.蛋！”肖战被王一博无耻的荤话激的彻底暴怒挥拳冲了上去，王一博舔了一下后槽牙迎上，两人乒乒乓乓打起来，丝毫没有一个手下留情，但是经历一晚折腾的肖战体力明显不占上风，很快被王一博拧着胳膊摁在墙上

王一博玩味儿的声音在肖战耳边响起“肖sir这是恼羞成怒？”故意呼出的湿热气息洒在耳廓勾起昨晚混乱淫靡的记忆，心脏控制不住的悸动，肖战隐了隐情绪冷笑一声“呵，大家都是男人，我也不至于少块儿肉，但是王一博，你应该查过我知道我这接近四十年的时间喜欢的全是女人，你不能因为你看上别人就不顾别人恶不恶心用强用骗；觉得天下男人都跟你一样是同性恋！”

王一博死死咬住后槽牙，额头上的青筋突突的跳“肖战，你扪心自问我是强迫过你还是诱骗过你！你恶心？肖战，你自己回忆回忆你我之间在昨晚之前有过多少出格的举动，你有表现出哪怕一丝丝不愿意和恶心吗？！最后，烦请你搞清楚我他妈不是同性恋只是单纯的喜欢你仅此而已！”最后一句王一博是咬牙切齿吼出来的，他将肖战狠狠地摔在床上，站在床边双拳紧握胸膛剧烈起伏

肖战爬起来坐在床上仰起头逼视着王一博，语气中的讽刺让王一博的心脏剧烈紧缩“我谢谢您的厚爱，您这地位白界儿黑街什么俊男美女找不着？上杆子爬床的有的是，何苦强扭？劳您高抬贵手放.过.我”

王一博咬着牙一把抓起肖战下颌，力道大的让肖战皱起眉头抬起一只手想要掰开王一博的钳制“肖战就像你说的，对我来说男男女女挥手即来，因此我最不屑于强迫，如果你没那个意思我绝.对不会碰你。肖战你自己想几个问题，如果我像昨晚对你那样对别人你会如何？如果我跟别人结婚生子你会如何？如果我们就此老死不相往来你会如何？不用回答我，你的心会老老实实告诉你答案。肖战，不要因为自己的逃避将所有过错推到别人身上。我是人，我也会疼！”

肖战的心被刺痛了，大脑中一遍一遍重复着王一博刚刚质问自己的问题，答案在大脑中拼凑，肖战知道是什么可他不愿意接受害怕面对，他无法接受自己直了四十年忽然转性喜欢上个自己当兄弟的男人并且这个男人根本算不上个好人，他是享受着两个人之间朦朦胧胧的令人舒适的友达以上，但他根本没做准备或者说从来没想过戳破。他拼命的不去想、他很混乱，他知道现在自己就像个刺猬竖起全身的刺通过扎的别人头破血流来掩饰自己的心、分散自己的注意力，他知道这样不对、他知道这样伤人可他控制不住自己“你说的问题我根.本.不.在.意”

王一博忽然笑了，冰冷的笑意刺的肖战眼底成疼“肖战，早知道你过后是这个反应，我昨晚就他妈应该不管你死活操死你！”说完他掐着肖战下颌狠狠地将肖战整个人甩在一旁，一脚踢开拦路的桌椅头也不回的快步走出房间彭的一声甩上房门，力度大的玻璃门连带着玻璃墙都在晃动。

肖战一直到电梯关门声响起才失魂落魄的从床上爬起来，随便穿了件衣服走下床一步一步慢慢的走到餐车前，看着餐车中满满当当都是自己喜欢吃的东西和下层满到掉出来的零食饮料，眼泪控制不住的簌簌落下，无声无息。肖战拿起筷子夹了一块儿肥美的生鱼片，嚼了两下眼泪流的更凶了，他靠着墙滑落，屈膝坐在地上抱着膝盖把脸埋在胳膊里就像个孩子，无声无息却满脸泪痕，肖战带着重重的鼻音喃喃自语“王一博，一博，一博，你为什么不给我时间……”


End file.
